


Theirs

by Joker2113



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemons, Multi, perverted people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker2113/pseuds/Joker2113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wanted her. The sexy, innocent miko had strung them all in her spider web; stringing the hormonal female and males to her, be them dead or not. Problems are, she has no clue about it. And those that don't want her, protect her like family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much for my own enjoyment and to try my hand at a harem. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. If I did, they would've eventually become crossover animes.

"Mah Hime-Chan! This is yummy~!" Kagome chirped, taking another bite of the flaky strawberry dessert, purring at the sweet taste.

Orihime blushed at the compliment. Smiling brightly, she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Thank you Kagome-chan! I wanted to experiment with some of my boss's recipes and my own and I got this! I'm really glad you like it!" She exclaimed.

Kagome smiled at her friend, it fit perfectly with her features and it proved to make Orihime's blush darken as the miko's attention was fully on her.

"You're a really good cook, I don't know why everyone thought you're creations were so weird," She muttered the last part, eyebrow twitching. "But this really is delicious, can I have some more tomorrow?" She took another bite.

Orihime nodded her head slowly, watching in a trance as Kagome's tongue came out to lick at the frosting on her cheek, seeming to tease her as she licked it away. Her finger came to the treat and took some more frosting, before stuffing it in her mouth to swirl her tongue around it.

What she would give to be that frosting...

"Of course! And maybe you can come over some time and we can share new recipes?" She trailed off, discreetly staring at the woman's chest that bounced when she abruptly stood.

"Yep! That'll be so much fun! We can eat some of this delicious frosting..."

Her voice went on, but it fell onto deaf ears as Orihime's mind wandered down more... Not so innocent thoughts.

Kagome may have thought of simply dipping a finger into a bowl of frosting...

But Orihime thought of Kagome having frosting over her chest, completely naked and on her table, cherries where her nipples would be, beckoning her over to eat the delicious frosting...

It was enough to send blood from her nose down south.


	2. Understand

He never really understood the woman.

She was...kind to him. Not in an annoying way like Orihime, but it was a kind of 'kind' that made him want to be around her more.

But that's what he didn't understand. Why was she so kind to him? Even after he told her to stay away she continued to be near him and hug him in a way that stirred... Something, in his gut.

When she looked at him, he felt as though it was just the two of them. When she touched him he felt as though he was on fire. When his name spilled from her lips and she looked at him in happiness...

He felt free.

Those were the only words he could use to describe it.

One day he asked her why she continuously stayed with him when everyone steered clear.

She answered-rather happily he might add-that he was her friend and friends stick together.

Afterwards, he often found himself thinking that her company was nice yet different from the annoying soul reapers around him.

He also often found himself wishing that they were more than friends.

Of course, the only thing that came after friendship, was love. But she didn't love him...

He was incapable of loving or being loved, so that was simply a distant dream.

He could still 'hope' and wish, though...

"Ulquiorra!"

A sudden body crashed into his, slim arms wrapping around his waist as a cheek began rubbing against his chest.

He looked down, the tiniest, not even noticeable, smile appeared on his lips.

"Hn?"

She smiled brightly at him, and he felt his whole world shift.

"Where have you been? You promised to walk me to the library!" She chirped happily, grabbing his hand and walking with him towards said place.

He thinks now, he understands what a heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause you know when he 'died' in the anime, he was all reaching out for Orihime thinking 'I know what a heart is'.
> 
> That didn't happen.
> 
> Three Espada betrayed Aizen! Woot woot!


	3. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No fair! Tier is one of my favorite Bleach Girls!...T.T If you love them, you will let them go...;(
> 
> Btw, not sure if I portrayed Tier's character correctly... Hehe...

To her, the girl was beyond what others thought.

She was far from ugly.

And pretty.

And sexy was just a hormonal boy's view of her.

To her, the sweet little miko was beautiful.

Around her, the miko was timid, that's how it was when anyone was around her, but she was still carefree and bright towards her. Even welcoming and she liked to comb and braid her hair.

She let her, because she was the most beautiful creature to ever live, both inside and out, and she hated it when crude men tried to say otherwise.

Especially the pathetic half breed mutt, he especially angered her. Whenever she heard of how he called her 'useless' or ugly...

Well, she made sure to wipe the floor with his puppy-ass.

Nobody would be successful in hurting the miko when she was around. She was hers to protect, even when she claimed that she could handle herself.

If the time were to ever come, she would gladly sacrifice herself for her beautiful miko.

But until that day came, she would do her up-most best to be her friend.

And someday, hopefully, her lover.

"Tier-San." A warm voice said.

She looked into the mirror in front of her, staring at the miko who sat behind her on her bed.

"Yes, Kagome-San?"

She smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You're so beautiful!"

Nothing compared to you, Kagome...


	4. Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Renji's funny and badass but not my top ten favorite Bleach boys! So I don't own anything but the plot!

"Hey Renji-Kun..." The miko started off, voice slightly timid as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

The red-head craned his head to look at the miko from his spot on the couch. His eyes landed on her bouncing breasts for a second before zooming up to meet her eyes. She smiled, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

"I was wondering..."

Yes?

"Can I...?"

Kiss me? Of course you can Kagome-chan!

Of course that would never happen. He was over a century older than her! That basically made him a pedophile.

Did he care? Of course not!

"Can I touch your tattoos?"

He blinked. That wasn't what he expected. Sure he would've loved to have her kiss him or something like that, but hey, if he said yes then he'd have something against the berry.

"Keh, knock yourself out," He sat up from his laying position and sat criss-cross on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head, trying to look cool when she squealed and scampered over in front of him.

He peaked through his eyelashes when she leaned over, her v-neck showing more of her cleavage as she bowed in front of him. Her slender fingers slowly pressed against the tip of his tattoo, starting from his forehead and tracing down to his eyebrow. When she traced one of them, her fingers darted to the second tattoo.

He found himself heating up as her fingers stroked his face, wondering not so discreetly what her hands on his whole body would feel like...

Of course then that led to more perverted thoughts entering his mind as his body reacted.

All because of one question...

'I wonder if she will touch my other tattoos...'


	5. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I wuv Yoruichi and her perverted self but sadly, I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. If I did, there'd be Yaoi, yuri, harems, and crossovers!

Yoruichi considered herself lucky.

Very, very lucky.

It wasn't everyday she was cuddled to a one Shikon Miko's chest.

...Okay, so that's a white lie. She was cuddled into her chest, everyday, and she made sure to enjoy every minute of it.

She also made sure to rub it in the faces of everyone else.

Yoruichi smirked in any way she could while in her cat form. Purring, she snuggled into Kagome's perfect chest while the young girl giggled and rubbed her ears.

She peeked out from the girls arms, looking at all the glaring males and females.

Oh~ they were pissed~!

She meowed innocently and grinned at them.

"You're very warm Kagome-Chan, you should let me sleep at your house." She suggested, receiving wide eyes from everyone else.

They had all come to Urahara's house for some tea, he got lonely-yeah right-and wanted the 'headaches' to come over.

Excluding Kagome, she wasn't a headache.

"Aw~! Anytime Yoruichi-Chan! I always have room for you!" She said happily.

The glares got worse, the air got cooler-except for the area around Kagome-and even Orihime had a sudden backbone as her temper flared slightly in jealousy.

It was easy to see that they were all jealous, though.

It was also easy to see that they wished they could turn into cute cuddly animals like Yoruichi.

She stuck her tongue out at them. Nope, no way.

She would be the only one here with luck, not them.


	6. S & M

"Grimmjow! You jerk that hurt!"

Grimmjow smirked in a primal way at the miko, who was rubbing her sore bottom in the place he had pinched.

"It's not funny! Stop smirking like that kitty!" She huffed out, cheeks rosy in color.

The name made his smirk disappear, which made the miko smile in victory at his highly annoyed look. She stuck her tongue out-bad mistake-at him and closed her eyes in a mockery.

With quick reflexes, he grabbed her appendage between two fingers, grinning when a surprised noise escaped her lips and her eyes became wide.

"Keh, what was that shorty?" He mocked, tightening his hold on her wet appendage, making her squirm in discomfort.

He wasn't sure if it was his more anomalistic side that wanted her as a mate, but he was always one to follow his instincts, and they told him to claim her.

But alas, this was the human world, that'd be considered rape on many levels.

He growled and pulled his fingers away when she suddenly bit him, hard enough to draw blood.

"Ha! Take that kitty-chan!" She sneered lightly, looking smug and victorious when he glared.

But then he smirked, his facial features doing a complete 180 and that was never good.

"Tch, I knew it."

She blinked, smugness replaced with confusion.

"Knew what?" She asked with caution, crossing her arms and taking a step back.

"You like a little S & M." He grinned, "My kind of woman..."

She stiffened, her blush coming back full force as she took several steps back when he stepped forward in a predatory way, making her shudder as his eyes scanned her form.

She turned around and dashed off, a squeal escaping passed her lips as he ran after her.

He grinned again. "Run little miko! Run!"

Oh he would definitely like a little S & M with the miko.


	7. Drunk

Rangiku smiled in a perverted manner as she stalked her current 'prey'. She was walking a way that made her hips sway with each step, it was a very delicious sight for Rangiku, and she couldn't help but lick her rosy lips.

"Kagome-chan!" She purred, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck, pressing her large breasts into the miko's back.

She squealed lightly, stiffening before relaxing as she craned her neck to look at her. She smiled nervously.

"Rangiku-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the soul society."

She smiled and nuzzled her head slightly. "When I can see you here? No way Kagome-chan! But it is kinda lonely...wanna hang out with me?" She purred.

Kagome flushed a bit. "Sure! I don't have anything to do, I was gonna go see Uryuu to ask if we could train, but I'll do that later."

She grinned, and then untangled her limbs from around her neck. She proceeded to grab the miko's hand and drag her back to her house.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" She questioned innocently.

"We're gonna go get drunk!" She chirped, making the miko freeze in her steps.

"What! The last time I did that I woke up shirtless cuddling with Kon!"

She smiled serenely, and wrapped her arms around the miko, her lips dangerously close to her ears.

"Trust me Kagome-chan, you'll be cuddling with ME shirtless..." She purred. Then she grabbed her arm and continued to pull her. Smirking when the miko simply gave an exasperated sigh.

"Cuddling with you will be better than cuddling with Kon, the pervert," she muttered.

Rangiku grinned, if anything, she was more perverted than Kon...

After all, the last time she got Kagome drunk, they ended up making out.

Shirtless...


	8. Pervert

Skirts.

Only Kagome could wear them 'innocently' and look sexy as hell in them.

The way her SHORT skirts were tight against her ass and showed off her creamy legs would make any same man stare.

It'd be a sin to not stare at them. To not want to touch them.

He did, discreetly of course. Whenever she walked by, his hand would 'accidentally' brush against her thigh.

He wished it was the same with the rest of her body, her very CURVY body that would feel wonderful pressed against his own.

That's why it was good yet bad whenever she hugged him. When she did, every single curve melded against his own perfectly, as though she was made for him.

Her breasts would press against his firm chest.

Her hips would softly grind against his for one split second.

And sometimes his hand would brush her perfect ass in the process of him returning her hug.

Damn. When had he become such a pervert.

Well, it might have to do with him seeing Kagome naked before, an accident.

It was after they rescued Rukia from being executed. She had been in the 'magical hot springs' healing, and he walked in on her entering the water. The steam had done nothing to hide her womanly body nor his own.

They both got a good look at each other...

And then she began throwing things larger than her.

She was feisty-he liked that greatly, it turned him on-and was very vixen-like, yet not overly so. She was fun, sexy, could fend for herself and kind.

Unlike the other senile women around him.

"Morning Ichigo!" A warm voice exclaimed. And warm arms circled around him, a very curvy body rubbing against him.

He stifled a moan as his body began reacting, praying that she didn't notice his, ehem, problem.

"Yo, what's up?" He managed to say in a husky voice, mentally moaning she looked up at him.

He could see the swell of her breasts PERFECTLY.

"Nothing much! Come on, we need to hurry or we'll be late for class!" She untangled herself from him and grabbed his hand, pulling his stiff form along, her breasts bouncing with each step and her hips swaying in a tantalizing way...

He sighed, he was a hopeless pervert.

Pervert indeed, but at least he was perverted around only one girl.


End file.
